


A Wonderful Christmas Treat

by afteriwake



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Accidents, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M, Fluff, Shirtless, broken heater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5451998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara had had grand plans for this party. Unfortunately, her radiator started acting up and her flat felt like a sauna, so what was <i>supposed</i> to be a nice, classy holiday party ended up becoming a “Christmas in the Tropics” party. Though, considering how very nice Danny looked with no shirt on, perhaps this wasn’t so bad after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wonderful Christmas Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sideofrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sideofrawr/gifts).



> This is an answer to the [Christmas Fic Countdown](http://penaltywaltz.tumblr.com/post/134408122533/christmas-fic-countdown-2015) for my good friend **sideofrawr** , who wanted a Danny/Clara fic for the prompt " _FRIENDS AU - 'our christmas party turned into a tropical theme because the radiator is broken and it’s hotter than hell in here - damn you look good without a shirt i never noticed before asgdhfjgkhl'_." So this takes place just before "The Time of the Doctor" and makes Danny's intro in Series 8 a teeny bit AU, but it was the only way I could make this fic work without resorting to it having to be a roleplay fic. Anyway, I hope you find this to be as enjoyable to read as i found it to write.

Clara was panicking. Well, not _quite_ panicking. She’d been through much worse before. Been through so many worse things, in her travels with the Doctor. Seen so many things that she had to fight against. Faced down aliens and triumphed.

But now, faced with the prospect of throwing her first holiday party at her apartment, her radiator had decided to go on the fritz and it was as hot as the desert in Gallifrey had been. She’d been planning something semi-elegant and classy and ended up saying sod it all and rang everyone up and said it was going to be “Christmas in the Tropics” instead. So now she was in the bikini she’d packed away from the trip to Space Florida with a sarong tied around her waist, checking everything. All of the food she’d planned was hot hoers d’ouvers so she’d scrapped most of it and scrambled around to make tropical themed finger foods. She’d made sure there were plenty of ingredients on hand for blended drinks, and she’d scrambled around and ended up finding a neighbor who had a ton of tropical themed cups from a party he’d thrown over the summer that he traded for some of the fancy food she wasn’t going to serve.

She was still terrified the party was going to be a failure, though.

This was her chance to impress her colleagues at Coal Hill School. They liked her well enough, she knew that much. They were friendly to her and chatted with her in the halls. But she wasn’t really close with any of them. That’s what the point of this party was about. She was hoping to impress them, to maybe get a bit closer to some of them, make some friends. She could use some friends.

Especially since she got the feeling that somehow something was going to happen with the Doctor. Something was going to change.

But now was not the time to think about that.

There was a knock at the door and she gave herself one last glimpse in the mirror by the door, checking to make sure the fake magnolia in her hair was positioned nicely, and then she went to open it. There were a few people there, looking with quite pleased and dressed quite appropriately for a tropics theme in summer dressers and swimming costumes with covers of one sort or another and board shorts and tropical shirts. And, bless them all, they had bottles of alcohol and food as well.

She gave them a grin and moved out of the way. After a moment she started the music, the Hawaiian music she’d decided would be best for the occasion. There were a few songs from Elvis, of course…it was expected. And she’d probably sneak on the “Lilo & Stitch” soundtrack at some point, if she thought she could get away from it. She’d gauge the mood later. She waited to see what everyone wanted but she lucked out and Michael, one of the art teachers at the school, said he used to bartend and he offered to make the drinks if anyone wanted something. Soon he was making daiquiris and margaritas as more guests were arriving, and the mood was nice and festive.

She’d been sipping on a rather yummy tasting strawberry and watermelon daiquiri when there was a knock, nearly forty-five minutes into the party. She made her way over to the door, laughing at a joke she heard Karla, the headmaster’s assistant make, as she opened the door, and when she turned she had a smile on her face as she turned and looked at Danny Pink, the maths teacher that had told her he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to come or not. “Hi,” she said, her smile brightening even more. “Glad you could make it.”

“Not too late, am I?” he asked. He was wearing a Hawaiian print shirt, buttoned up almost all the way to the top, and a pair of khaki pants.

She shook her head, looking at him with wide eyes. “No! No, not at all. Come on in,” she said, moving out of the way. “Can I get you a drink? Something to eat?”

“Do you have beer?” he asked.

She nodded. “I had Modelo Especial, Corona, Sol and Desperados, and then Michael brought Erdinger Weissbier, Charlene brought Peroni Nastro Azzurro and Samantha brought Kingfisher. Plus there’s also hard alcohol.” She lifted up her drink. “Michael makes quite a good daiquiri.”

Danny grinned. “Yeah, he told me he was a bartender after uni.”

Clara was going to ask him something else but they heard a flirty giggle and after a moment a giggling drunken Samantha crashed into Clara and Clara spilled her daiquiri onto Danny’s shirt. Her eyes went wide in horror. “Oh my God, I’m so sorry,” she said. She saw the red staining his shirt. “I know it’s the middle of a party, but I could always try and wash your shirt. If you want, I mean.”

“I’d appreciate it,” he said, beginning to unbutton his shirt. She watched in fascination, and once his shirt was unbuttoned he peeled it off of his shoulders. She was careful not to let her jaw drop but _wow_ , he was quite attractive. She was honestly surprised she’d never noticed that before. He handed her the shirt and she went into her kitchen, moving around Michael’s impromptu bartending station and treating the stain on the shirt before putting it in her washer. 

She went back to him and gave him a sheepish grin. “I’m sorry I don’t have a shirt for you to borrow,” she said.

“It’s all right. You could give me the beer, though,” he said with a grin. “One of the Modelo Especials.”

Clara nodded and then went to where they were keeping the bottled beers, getting a bottle of the Mexican beers for him before heading back. She had the feeling this was going to be a _very_ interesting party, so long as she could keep her very naughty thoughts to herself.


End file.
